This open-label trial of G-CSF in Crohn's disease seeks to establish the safety and study the efficacy of this drug to induce remission in moderately active disease. We have screened 6 and enrolled 5 subjects in this protocol to date. Responses have ranged from complete remission to no response at all. We are accruing data on changes in cytokine secretion by peripheral and lamina propria mononuclear cells and dendritic cell populations. We are correlating these with clinical parameters including biochemical markers of gut inflammation. Although the data is too preliminary to present definitively at this time, there are interesting trends supporting predictors of response, predictors that could potentially be modified to improve reponse in the future.